1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pool and billiard games, and more particularly, to an apparatus especially designed to improve accuracy in playing pool and billiards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The games of pool and billiards are very popular and are enjoyed by many persons. In playing these games, accuracy in aiming and shooting is of primary importance.
In certain areas of the prior art, but not in the arts of pool or billiards, devices are well known that are employed to improve accuracy in aiming at a target. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,770 of Schmidt discloses a combined sighting mechanism and laser range finder used for ordnance such as for destroying a military tank vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,755 of Wieberger discloses an optical sighting and/or observation set combined with a laser telemetry unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,966 of Nakayama et al discloses a sighting apparatus that employs a laser oscillator, an optical system, a rotational table, and a movement conversion mechanism that converts movement on the rotational table into a linear movement through a motor and gearing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,863 of Alexander et al discloses a laser aiming device for firearms, archery bows, and crossbows. Special adjustment elements to compensate for wind and elevation are provided, and supports for those elements are also provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,219 of Johnson et al discloses a modular laser aiming system for a hunter to use with a firearm. The modular nature of the device permits the laser aiming system to be used with a variety of optical telescope sights. It is noted that a laser is often used in the prior art sighting devices because of the straightness and sharpness of the laser beam.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior are art indicates it to be well known to use lasers in sighting devices for targeting distant objects such as targets for ordnance, the provision of a simple and cost effective device for employing a laser in sighting for pool and billiards is not contemplated. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simple laser-based sighting apparatus were available for improving accuracy in playing pool and billiards.
A factor in playing pool and billiards that contributes to inaccurate shots is that ordinarily a player must successfully coordinate two difficult activities simultaneously. First, the player must accurately determine the desired path tha the struck ball is to follow. Second, the player must accurately move his hands and arms to move the pool stick in a proper path so that the pool stick accurately hits the ball at the desired orientation. In this respect, it would be desirable if an apparatus were available that reduced the necessity of simultaneously coordinating both accurate aiming and accurate moving of hands and arms in carrying out a pool or billiard shot.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique apparatus for pool and billiard games of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.